Keiichi Morisato's Day Off
by TachyonOne
Summary: Just about everyone's out to get Keiichi on his day off, but they can't seem to keep from meddling in each other's plans!
1. Chapter One

Keiichi Morisato's Day Off - Part One   
An Ah! My Goddess Fanfic   
By Roehl Sybing (roehlsybing@aol.com)  
  
The package had arrived, and the incessant mad laughing began shortly thereafter. The sound pierced the halls of her domain as Mara tore through the packaging like giftwrap. At long last, it was delivered! A rare, ridiculously-expensive and highly-coveted sealing mirror was once again in her grasp. Mara was ecstatic, now that her plan could begin at once. She had been going about getting rid of the pesky goddesses of the Morisato home all wrong. Perhaps it was her fancy scheming and her penchant for flair. Or perhaps those she contracted with were too gutless to follow up with their wishes, wishes that coincided with her agenda. But this was it! This time around Mara would try simplicity itself. The mirror was for Belldandy, and with her out of the picture maybe, with luck, the other two goddesses would leave in search for their sister.   
Mara lifted her head to the sky and laughed once more, confident in her own supposed genius. This time it would work, she thought, this time the meddling from her rivals would end once and for all!   
She looked back down to admire the beauty and power of the sealing mirror, and then gazed at her own reflection to admire...no! The mirror glowed and lit up, finding its victim in Mara. She tossed it back into the packaging before it could work its magic, and looked around just in case anyone was observing her sudden moment of foolishness. With no one around, she once again went over her plans mentally, and laughed heartily and endlessly at the sheer simplicity of it all.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Unnnnh...noooo..." Keiichi mumbled as he tossed about. The sound rung in his ears, persistent and annoying. And it just...would...not...stop.   
Laying on his stomach, he reached out with one hand for the alarm clock, just before throwing it against the wall. Keiichi had hoped to dig his face back into the pillow, but he groaned once more, as he was too much of a weakling to break the clock. It continued to chime as it was built to do, slowly compelling an unpleasant Keiichi to get out of bed.   
Today was just not meant for him, he thought. Two weeks of constant activity - studying for two important tests, building a machine from scratch, in-between practicing for the annual uphill racing competition, weathering all the persistent nagging that he received as titular leader of the motor club, on top of getting absolutely no relief from Urd and Skuld, who had once again been fighting for control of the television set - was much more than enough to break an ordinary human being. But through it all, Keiichi maintained his resolve, knocking down each job as merely obstacles in his way. After all, what would Belldandy think if he couldn't hold his weight?   
Today was much, much different. No longer did Keiichi feel the need and the pressure to remain tough and proud, as there was nothing needing to be done. Scratch that, Keiichi thought; there was always something needing to be done, he just hadn't realized what it was just yet. So, after a bath and a change of clothes, an exhausted Keiichi hung his head. Someone - anyone - would be out to get him, and he had not the strength to counter it, nor the lack of self-respect that would make it feel alright for Belldandy to intervene.   
"Good morning, Keiichi!" Belldandy's voice reached out to him. She was standing out in front of the temple, waiting for Keiichi to get out of bed.   
"Morning," he replied weakly, "Did you make tea already?"   
She shook her head, "No."   
Keiichi looked up. He didn't like to depend on Belldandy, but he didn't have high hopes for the rest of the day if there wasn't anything to have for breakfast. "Are we out of tea?" he asked.   
"No," she said promptly. Routine was not on the schedule for today, it seemed, but she said it all with a smile that said nothing was out of the ordinary.   
"Then what--?"   
Belldandy took Keiichi's hand. "Come on," she said, "Let's go."   
"Wha--?" he replied, startled, "Where are we going?"   
"Out. Urd insisted that you take a day off."   
Oh yes, Keiichi thought as he was directed away from the temple and towards his bike, something was definitely wrong. If Urd was planning this as some means to motivate Keiichi to take some initiative with Belldandy, that would mean that Urd would have something bad in store for him, since he was almost confident that he would have no confidence to do anything presumptuous. And that's especially on a day like this.   
Keiichi spoke up, "Hey, where is Urd anyways?"   
"Don't worry about it," Belldandy said, strapping on his helmet and her own, "We both agreed that you worked so hard that you deserve a break."   
"Yeah, right," the voice of skepticism retorted, "Look, Bell, I appreciate it, but all I wanna do today is relax--"   
"And that's exactly what we're going to do, Keiichi! Come on!" she exclaimed as she stood in front of the sidecar.   
Keiichi broke a smile, "There's no way I'm going to talk you out of this?"   
"Urd told me to be very insistent," Belldandy said. She extended her hand, saying, "Please?"   
There was absolutely no going about talking down a goddess, he thought as his smile widened and the first bits of happiness entered his demeanor. Besides, Keiichi had just about fulfilled everybody's needs for the past two weeks...everyone's, that is, except Belldandy's. He knew that he could not enjoy a day like this one, but perhaps he had just a bit more resolve in him to make her happy. He shook his head in compliance and took her hand as she lowered herself into the sidecar. He hopped on his bike and checked his watch, reading eight-thirty. With the way things were going, today would be a long day, especially if he was heading out this early on a weekend.   
With everything secure, Keiichi looked one more time at Belldandy, saying, "Ready?"   
Belldandy replied happily, "Always."   
The word was all he needed to start the day. A start of the engine, a firm grip on the clutch and Keiichi and Belldandy were off.   
As they left the temple and its view, a watchful goddess became happy with herself.   
"Ah, romance," Urd said as she moved away from the window and into the hallway, "And he'd better make good on this one, too, that little weakling!"   
"Make good on what?"   
Urd froze. Walking right behind her was Skuld. Trouble, pure and simple.   
"Make good on what?" she asked again, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes.   
"Don't worry about it," Urd replied firmly, "Go...make some tea or something."   
"I don't know how to make tea! Where's sis?"   
"She...went out early."   
Such half-truths seeded in impromptu answers were quick to arouse Skuld's suspicions. After a yawn came a textbook question, "Where is he?"   
"Who, Keiichi?" Urd asked as she made her way back into her room, "Isn't he still sleeping?" A lie. Of course it was. But this time around the goddess had kept count of her indiscretions, and not having lied for a long time, Urd could afford a point or two on her license.   
"Urd..." Skuld said with greater suspicion, "Where are they?"   
Sure, she was onto her, but Urd would not be a good sister if she allowed her little sibling to interfere in her plans for the couple. "Look, kid, I--"   
The ground shook, interrupting her train of thought. Urd and Skuld looked out the nearest window, and without much advance word - none at all, in fact - there were Tamiya and Otaki, ringing the giant bell of the temple.   
"Morisato!" Tamiya cried, "Get out here and celebrate wit' us!"   
Quickly, the two sisters rushed out of the house, trying to ascertain whatever nonsense the two motor club regulars had in store for Keiichi.   
"Fellas," Urd said, "Isn't it a bit early in the morning?"   
"Ah, Urd!" Tamiya replied, "Luvly az always! Not seein' anyone yet?"   
The older goddess was half-disgusted at his apparent advance, and gritted her teeth, though confident that absolutely nothing would come of it. "There something you wanted?"   
Otaki was right behind Tamiya, holding a box of sorts. "Ol' Tamiya here had this idea, see, to celebrate the win in the competition. We thought Morisato'll have some drinks with us!"   
"Iz party time, boyz and girlz!" Tamiya added. He looked down at Skuld, almost half his size, and approached her.   
"'Ey, kid, wan' party wit' the rest of us?" he said with a booming voice, to which Skuld shrieked while hiding behind Urd.   
"Where's he, anyways?" Otaki asked.   
"Keiichi?" Urd said, "He went out, and--!" She stopped in mid-sentence, sensing that Skuld was letting go of her clothing.   
"So!" Skuld exclaimed, "I was right! Sis took off with Keiichi, right?"   
"A date, huh?" Otaki laughed as Urd searched for a response.   
"Wull," his partner said, "Wouldn't be no party wit'out Belldandy neither! C'mon, better go find 'im. I know jus' da place!"   
And, knowing that no celebration would be taking place at the Morisato residence, Tamiya and Otaki marched out, with Skuld trying to chase them down.   
"Wait!" Skuld said, "You know where she is?"   
"Ain't none of your business, kid..." Otaki replied, expressing lack of concern. He and Tamiya got ready to leave in the truck as Skuld resented the remark.   
"Don't treat me like a kid!" she exclaimed as she reached for one of her bombs. Her sentiment was drowned out by the sputtering of the engine and the noise from the tailpipe. Urd was there, fortunately, to intercept Skuld's device while the vehicle drove away in a hurry.   
"Don't you have anything better to do than--" the older sister began to say as Skuld's bomb detonated in her hand.   
"I have to go find them!" Skuld said, determined to interfere, leaving Urd to tend to herself as the pain froze her in place.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In and out of the clubhouse, two, three minutes, tops. Sora needn't be on campus on the weekend, but leaving some of her belongings at the party after the competition forced her back into the clubhouse to pick them up.   
She locked up behind her and focused her attention on a figure walking in the distance. Just the person she wanted to talk to!   
"Sayoko!" she said, running up to her, "Sayoko!"   
Sayoko stopped to let Sora approach her. "What do you want?"   
"I was, um, wondering..." Sora replied, catching her breath, "Do you have a minute?"   
She scoffed for a moment, but looked around. No interesting men around to grab her interest or to play around with, and the nearby record store had yet to open. "Well," she said, "I guess I can spare some time."   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Have you ever been in love?" Sora asked once they sat down.   
Sayoko was caught off guard by the question. "Of-of course!" she said half-confidently, "What makes you think I haven't?"   
"Well," she went on truthfully, "You're opportunistic, always taking advantage of others, putting everybody else down...I assumed--"   
Nearly falling over in her chair, Sayoko tried to retort, but found some truth in Sora's remarks. "OK, OK, I get the point!" she exclaimed, "What of it?"   
"Well, um...uh, I was wondering if...you know...you had some, uh, pointers."   
"Advice, you mean?" Sayoko asked, "Well, gee, I don't know what you're up to, but...you really don't want my help." She absolutely loved when people come to her for something; the attention made her feel wanted. But Sora was just so innocent, she couldn't possibly corrupt her with whatever ideas she had about love.   
Sora showed some disappointment. "Yeah, she said as she began to stand up, "I guess you're right." She leaned her hand on the table, to which Sayoko held it with hers.   
"Sora," she said softly, "Someone once told me that the most important thing was to believe in myself."   
She sat back down, listening intently.   
Sayoko went on, "It's the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life, you know, but...I think that if you're confident, and you believe in yourself...well, you know...you won't have any problems telling a guy how you really feel."   
Sora clasped her hands together happily, "Really!?"   
"Yeah!" she replied, "But, uh, don't quote me on that, alright?"   
"I'll remember that, thank you, sir! I mean, ma'am! I mean--"   
"Just...it's no problem, really."   
"Thank you!" Sora exclaimed just before turning away.   
"Wait," Sayoko said, "By any chance, you're not in love with someone I'm after, right?"   
"I dunno, who haven't you combed through yet?" she replied, not thinking that Sayoko would take some more offense by the implication.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There are perhaps few things in life that are less complicated than perception. In that case, Keiichi may very well be leading the simplest life this morning. He was in the park near the campus, leaning against a cherry tree that overlooked a small, clear blue lake where leaves from the trees rested on the water's surface. Few people were around to clutter Keiichi's point of view. The air was crisp and the weather was perfect. And most importantly, Belldandy was leaning her body on his shoulder and around his arm.   
"This is a great spot, Belldandy," he said.   
"Yes," she replied, "It's quite peaceful."   
"Calm before the storm, I suppose."   
Belldandy looked up, "What do you mean?"   
"Well, let's be honest, something bad is bound to happen at a time like this. Always does. Something new to fix, another test to study for...it never ends. It's so tiring sometimes, you know."   
"That's not true, Keiichi! If you believe that, then your heart will always be troubled."   
"Hmm?"   
"Happiness is earned by those who deserve it most. And you've done so much lately to earn it, haven't you?"   
Keiichi pondered the thought, "Well, I guess I haven't looked at it that way."   
"As long as you love those around you, and do right by them...your fatigue will always be met with happiness. It's true!"   
Keiichi never ceased to be amazed by Belldandy. Another one of life's lessons taught by the goddess that swore herself to his side. Sure, he was tired of the endless routine that riddle his daily life for the past two weeks - even longer. But all he needed to do was change his view of life, with the help of Belldandy. A kind word, some loving advice was all he needed to take the moment by the lake for what it was. Keiichi needn't trouble with making any advances; as he gently embraced Belldandy he dared not change a thing about this simple moment in time.   
"Looks like it might be a good day after all," Keiichi said.   
"I think so," Belldandy replied.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chihiro's first instinct was that Keiichi wanted to spend the day relaxing without a care in the world, and she knew Tamiya and Otaki well enough to presume that they had different ideas. As she pulled up to the Morisato residence, she was amazed at the mere size of the place that was Keiichi's home. "Who sprung for this place?" she asked herself.   
She looked around quietly before knocking gently on the door.   
A woman moved the sliding door aside, "Yes?"   
"Sorry," Chihiro said, "I must have the wrong place."   
"Are you looking for Keiichi?"   
"Yes! How did you know?"   
"A guess," Urd said as she examined her guest, "You're pretty cute."   
Chihiro retorted, "Hey, don't get any ideas in your head, buster."   
"I'm kidding!" she replied, "'Sides, it's not in that kid's spine to do anything funny with someone like you."   
"Well, I suppose...hey, what's that mean?"   
Urd motioned Chihiro inside, saying, "Never mind. Anyways, he's not here. Left with Belldandy this morning."   
Chihiro was relieved, "Oh, thank goodness. Some people from the motor club--"   
"Yeah, they were here too," Urd said as she washed away in the sink a failed attempt at making tea, "He left before they came in, luckily."   
She nodded her head, "That's great...as long as Morisato and Belldandy stay away from the campus then they shouldn't have any trouble."   
"What?" Urd asked as she dropped a pair of dishes into the sink.   
"Well, that's where Tamiya and Otaki are headed. I mean, that's either before or after they check all the favorite places."   
"Places? What places?"   
"You know, all the favorite spots that lovers go to. There's this one place I used to go to," she went on, chuckling while reminiscing, "This spot in the park near the campus with a giant--"   
"...Cherry tree overlooking a lake?" Urd asked as her heart sank.   
"That's the one!" Chihiro exclaimed, "What a beautiful spot! I remember this one time--wait...they didn't...?"   
"Oh, yeah," Urd nodded. After all that Keiichi had done in the past two weeks or so, she didn't anticipate anyone bothering him with more problems. Incidentally, she suggested to Belldandy the most obvious spot possible for them to be found!   
Urd's guest threw her hands into the air, "Well, I'd better get back onto campus, find those two characters!"   
Urd questioned as Chihiro began to walk out, "Wait! Why?"   
"To protect Morisato," she replied, "Because he's my biggest asset, and anyone with his head screwed on knows he's two steps from a mental breakdown."   
"Don't I know it," Urd said to herself as Chihiro let herself out. Maybe just this one time Keiichi wouldn't require supervision, but his friends were most likely on his heels. No, she thought, this was far too important for her to ignore, even if it meant missing her favorite show.   
"Skuld!" Urd called out, "I'm going out for a bit, don't make any trouble!"   
No answer came to Urd as she reached for her broom. She asked herself, "Is that kid messing around with some contraption again?" She wanted to be absolutely sure that the house would be safe and sound; she had to check what Skuld was up to.   
"Hey, didn't you hear--!?" Urd said as she opened the door. Skuld's bedroom was unoccupied. She looked around for her sister, but she was nowhere to be found. A closer examination of her bedroom confirmed Urd's worst fears. There, in the middle of the room, Urd looked at her computer, sitting underneath a monitor that had an image from one of her satellites. It was a camera's picture of Keiichi and Belldandy in the park.   
Maybe Chihiro could do just as much good calling the clubhouse from a phone of some sort inside the Morisato residence. She walked back into the front yard. "Excuse me?" she called out.   
Suddenly, the grass beneath her waved about by the great force of wind that breezed over the front yard. She held her arm against her face and shut her eyes out of protection. She did not see Urd fly out of the residence on her broom, and saw nothing still as she opened her eyes once the wind died down.   
"What was that?" she asked.   
  
CONTINUED IN PART TWO.   



	2. Chapter Two

Keiichi Morisato's Day Off - Part Two  
An Ah! My Goddess Fanfic   
By Roehl Sybing (roehlsybing@aol.com)  
  
Mara walked about the campus, very pleased with herself. She had all the time in the world, and her plan would only take five minutes or so if nothing goes wrong. No hurry at all. Actually, she didn't mind gloating to herself some more before actually following through.  
She gripped the sealing mirror in her pocket, reminding herself that it was there and that it was key to her scheme. Yes, she thought, Belldandy is very close. And with Keiichi, too, another source of trouble. Making him unhappy would be a merely pleasant bonus for Mara.  
Mara made the turn out of campus, coincidentally passing through Nekomi Tech's Motor Club. She could sense that the place was full of happy memories involving both Belldandy and Keiichi. How sickening. Maybe if she had a moment or two, she could fix up something for the unwitting--  
"It can't be!" she said. There, in front of the clubhouse, were a couple of boxes stacked next to each other, each box overflowing with junk. CDs, club jackets, spare parts, party hats...and good luck charms. On top of it all, most importantly, sat a lucky statue adorned with more charms.  
"How did they know I was here!?" Mara cried while tearing her hair out. They were planning for her, out to get her! She had to get away...and quickly!  
She took two steps in the opposite direction out of fear. Maybe if she went around, she thought, just before she was hindered by a rather large, overbearing creature.  
"Hey," he said, "Don' I know ya?"  
Of course, Mara had no patience for someone as dense as Tamiya, but her escape was shut down cold by the lucky cat he held in his hands.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she cried, falling to the ground in response to the mere sight of the charm.  
"Hmm," Tamiya said as he walked around her, "Guess so."  
Otaki was walking out of the clubhouse with more junk, saying, "What was that?"  
"I dunno," he replied, "Hey, wut'cha make me take dis out fer?"  
"C'mon, we can't have a party with ol' Morisato without my collection of charms!"  
Tamiya's eyes rolled upward, "Wutever. Help me pick dis guy off da floor."  
Otaki looked around. "What guy?" he replied.  
He turned, and sure enough, Mara was gone. But he was right there! Tamiya thought. "Uh...never mind."  
---  
There, in the storefront, stood the lovely Belldandy. Such beauty that the world had never before seen! Her eyes, as blue as the sky. Her smile, as innocent as a child's. Her skin, as pure as the morning air. One could spend a million years by her side and, still, be amazed at what love she had to offer.  
And then...there was Keiichi. Standing right there next to her. Ugh.  
If only Aoshima could block out the whole world and fix his gaze squarely on Belldandy alone, then he would be the happiest man in the universe. The truth was, of course, that to win a prize as rare and precious as her, she had to go through someone he thought so undeserving. It was bad enough that Aoshima can't figure her out; for the longest time he has had to figure out Keiichi as well. Keiichi was a very simple creature, he thought, no one worth minding. What does she see in the weak, lowly, unwitting, no-brains-to-hold-a-girl's-hand Morisato?  
From his seat in the cafe, Aoshima watched Belldandy and Keiichi walk off. Plenty of time before midday, he thought; much opportunity to get her alone if only for a moment.  
---  
The gift shop had such beautiful items. In the display case, there was a necklace of sterling silver that Belldandy eyed. It reflected the sunlight outside and sparkled from under the display counter.  
"Belldandy!" Keiichi called from outside.  
She looked out, "In here, Keiichi!"  
He walked in with his sweater draped over his shoulder. As she looked back down into the counter, Keiichi saw the necklace that caught her attention.  
"Was there something that you wanted?" he asked.  
Belldandy showed some color in her cheeks, saying, "It's nothing, really..." She never believed that hers was a one-way relationship with Keiichi, and yet she rarely ever asked for anything from him. All that she really wanted was to make him happy because such was the stuff that made her happy.  
Keiichi looked down at the display case. "Yes, that necklace does look nice, doesn't it?" he said upon reaching for his wallet.  
"Oh, but, Keiichi--!" she replied.  
"It's OK, I took some of the prize money from the club funds," he said, grinning, "I don't think they know just yet, but...ma'am, I'll take this necklace, please?"  
Belldandy folded her hands together, "Are you sure?"  
"Of course!" Keiichi said as he wrapped the necklace around her neck. "You know," he said softly, "It just occurred to me that you give so much of yourself...I want to make sure you get some of that back."  
She shied away, saying, "I thought...maybe it's presumptuous of me to want anything."  
"Not at all!" he exclaimed, "You see, as long as you're happy, I'm happy. You make all my worries disappear, Bell. I want you to know that."  
Belldandy smiled happily as she looked at her necklace in the mirror. "Do you like it?" she asked.  
Keiichi nodded, "Absolutely."  
And that was why Belldandy loved Keiichi. Though he was often predictable, he managed, from time to time, to surprise even her. Many people, of course, question why someone such as herself would stay with an simple, ordinary human being on Earth. And although the short answer was always that she loved him, it was moments much like this one that supported it. Perhaps Keiichi thought that he was undeserving of--no, Belldandy would not let the possibility enter her mind. She believed firmly that she, too, was just as lucky.  
Such a perfect kind of love that Belldandy felt she had with Keiichi is often difficult to explain to others. Others, that is, including her younger sister. For all that she was, the unwitting Belldandy had not yet grasped the full lengths to which Skuld would go to protect her.  
---  
"Affix the antenna...tighten the screws...test the remote...done!"  
She wiped the sweat from her forehead, marveling over her latest accomplishment...the Mini-Electro Mark One!  
It was a bittersweet success, though. Skuld had lived in Keiichi's house long enough to know that one of the things that he fears the most is one of her inventions. And yet, she had never built a machine deliberately designed to keep Keiichi squarely preoccupied with its destruction. But the situation called for one if she was to draw Keiichi away from Belldandy.  
"Such a beautiful piece of technology," Skuld thought, "A shame that it won't last very long."  
Oh, she absolutely hated Keiichi, but she loved her sister more and would do anything for her. That's why Skuld built the Mini-Electro. Its purpose was simple; an electric plate on the front of the remote-controlled device delivers a somewhat painful shock to anyone it comes in contact with. Of course Keiichi would know that she was around, but it would keep him busy long enough for her to take her sister away.  
A small predicament, though, kept Skuld preoccupied...  
---  
"Hey! Din't I put outta box o' spare parts?"  
"Whaddya worrying about that for? Help me put up these here banners already!"  
---  
"Maybe I should test it first..." Skuld thought as she eyed a potential candidate. She looked around the campus until, in the front lot, she found the perfect target.  
  
Megumi wanted very much to be with friends, especially if they were heading out to the amusement park today. But there was much studying to be done at the campus library for Monday's test. She was glad, of course, that Tamiya and Otaki didn't notice her as she was riding by. Megumi hardly had any time to deal with another invite to the Motor Club...and they were up to something too! Well, they had to be, Megumi thought, after their last victory. No distractions, however; she wanted to get studying out of the way and, if there was time, maybe she could head out to the amusement park and meet up with her friends.  
She quickly put away her helmet and secured her bike, when she heard the whirring of gears and rubber tracks behind her. What sounded like a child's toy crept up slowly as Megumi paid it no mind. That is, until it gently brushed her leg...  
*BZZZZT*  
AAAAHHHHHHHH  
In cartoon-like fashion, Megumi leapt a good distance off the ground before landing back down hard in reaction to the electric shock. She patted her rear, already sore from the landing. "What the--!?" She looked down at the contraption responsible. It had two buttons for a pair of lifeless eyes and some wire in the shape of a smile that looked more like the thing was snickering.  
Megumi was not amused. She reached for her helmet and waved it about, wanting to smash the machine with it, when the contraption turned around and moved away. "Hey!" she exclaimed, "Come back here, you--!"  
She stood up and chased after it. It dashed around the corner and out of sight, perhaps back to its owner. "Someone's little joke," she thought, "I'll show them!" Megumi rounded the building as the machine ducked into an alleyway. She took two steps forward before she was stopped cold.  
"Hey, Megumi!"  
She knew that voice as she turned her head towards Keiichi's upperclassmen, the louder of the two waving at her. Megumi had better things to do - right after she took care of that infernal contraption, of course - but all she could do was smile and wave back. Avoiding the two that were approaching her would just be rude. Well, she could spare some time to chat...an hour or so, maybe...  
---  
The Mini-Electro returned to its owner, who was very pleased with herself.  
"I'm such a genius!" Skuld exclaimed, jumping up and down with joy. Now that it worked, she could set her sights on someone more important.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, though, Urd was sitting atop a building, watching her sister from above.  
"Well, she's gotten creative," she said, playfully scoffing at Skuld's latest invention. Yes, this was trouble indeed, and her implied directive to Skuld about never interfering between Keiichi and Belldandy was, once again, going to go unheeded. It was bad enough that her sister was getting in the way of a childish, yet potentially-wonderful relationship, but that Skuld never listens to her angered Urd just as much, if not more.  
"I'll have to dig deep into my bag of tricks for this one," she told herself. A simple bolt of lightning just wouldn't do...she had thought of subdividing herself, but Urd didn't want to go near that contraption of Skuld's...and most of her magics were sitting in potions and elixirs back at the temple.  
Urd walked along the path, pondering what to do with her sister. She was always more trouble than she was worth, Urd thought, but she wouldn't be an annoying little sibling if such wasn't the case. Oh, sure, she had her purposes, but now the elder sister was now pressed with protecting Skuld from Belldandy. Maybe if she--  
"Hey!" a figure cried upon Urd's bumping into him, "Why don't you watch where you going!?"  
She looked up, and much to her disgust, she saw it was Aoshima. What's he doing here!? she thought. If she didn't know any better, she would say that he had already seen Belldandy on campus. His intentions were always less than good...another source of trouble Urd had to do away with. Thunder and lightning crackled in her hand, hidden behind her back. Belldandy would be better off without--  
Wait! An idea went off in Urd's head as she slowly feigned a smile. Grinning at Aoshima, she slowly dusted him off and said, "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault, I'll just be on my way, alright?"  
Aoshima scoffed and refused to look her way as he walked off and she hid from sight.  
"Just my luck," she said, "He's walking in her direction!" And in an instant, Urd knew exactly how to take care of Skuld.  
"Spirits of the heart, whispers of the mind," she chanted, "Open his thoughts so the world knows his true intent!"  
---  
"Once Morisato's out of the way, Belldandy will be all mine!"  
Onlookers watched as Aoshima walked by.  
"Who's he talking to?" one asked.  
Another said, "He's just crazy, that's all."  
"Oh, to have her delicate body in my arms would make me so happy!" he went on. Unaware that a goddess had just put a spell on him, Aoshima was too caught up in himself to notice that he was articulting his thoughts out loud. Much of it was pretty sickening, and any women who were attracted to him at first glance were quickly turned off by fantasies better left unrepeated.  
"Yes," he said out loud, "Belldandy would be better off with someone such as myself..."  
Aoshima continued his constant monologue, not knowing for one second that he was, in fact, speaking his mind, not knowing that passersby were gazing at him with a whole slew of reactions...not knowing that Skuld, fine-tuning her Mini-Electro, was sitting on a bench nearby, overhearing his tripe.  
"Ooh, that creep!" she thought upon looking back down at her new invention, "Don't worry, sis, I'll protect you!"  
---  
"Belldandy," he went on unwittingly, "Such a prize more precious than all the jewels in the world--"  
*BZZZZT*  
GAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa  
Aoshima fell forward, face flat onto the ground, his glasses thrown a good distance in front of him and his hair nearly standing on its ends. He groaned, recovering from the shock and looking behind him. Sure enough, there stood on the ground an electric plate attached to a device of some kind, which was now turning around and moving away quickly.  
"What's the big idea!?" he cried as he, in typical fashion, ran after it. It wasn't long, though, before he lost it in the winding paths of campus. A dazed and confused Aoshima looked around once he stumbled upon one of the wider walkways. With a bit of luck, however, there sat a puddle of water on the ground, and leading away from it was a set of tire tracks that only the contraption would leave behind. "Someone's gonna pay for this!" he said as he continued his pursuit.  
---  
More boxes to put away cluttered Tamiya's to-do list as he took more of his belongings off the ground. He had changed his mind about a very fancy party...he didn't have time. As long as he had the drinks and the karaoke machine (hopefully it's still working, after that wild celebration last time...), everything was set. He had to find Keiichi too, and Megumi was no help...first off, of course, he had to put everything away.  
Tamiya heard the sound of tire tracks hitting the ground; he turned his head and there was a small machine with an antenna on top and something that looked an electric plate on the front. Wait a minute, he thought, those look pretty familiar! Those spare parts that were missing from his belongings! Someone stole his equipment and turned it into...this!  
It was radio-controlled, so Tamiya looked around, trying to find who was responsible for the theft. Before he knew it, though, it began to ride away once again, slowly and innocently. Those were his things, however, and Tamiya, much like a pet following the scent of food, followed after what was his.  
---  
Aoshima had gotten ahead of the contraption, and was gazing around the corner of a path that had a small storage building with its double-doors open. Sure enough, the whirring of the gears were approaching as the machine turned onto the street. Aoshima ducked back into the alleyway, hearing footsteps that were also getting closer but not realizing who it was. As the unknown figure drew nearer, the electric plate-fitted device made its way into the storage room, much to Aoshima's fortune. He grinned a sly grin as he bolted over to the double doors to seal it with a padlock, leaving whoever was inside trapped with the device.  
"Ha!" he cried triumphantly, "That'll teach you to mess with old Toshiyuki here!"  
"What's da big idea!?" a voice shouted from inside...a voice that Aoshima knew very well.  
"Uh oh!" he thought, "That's that Tamiya character!" He panicked, knowing full well that he was in trouble. Aoshima looked around and saw no choice but to run...far and fast.  
"Hey!" Tamiya shouted, "Get me outta here!"  
  
CONTINUED IN PART THREE. 


End file.
